EoT Ethernet over Transport technique is capable of packing Ethernet frames and mapping them into transmission channel (e.g. Virtual Container Group of SDH), and then transmitting them, through embedding Ethernet function and interfaces in transmission equipment (for example, SDH). In EoT system, configuration management of Ethernet service bandwidth is usually realized by setting overall bandwidth parameters of Ethernet port (UNI (User Network Interfaces) or NNI (Network Node Interfaces)) with network management system, which doesn't distinguish different service types of Ethernet, thereby can't meet the requirement of fine management on Ethernet service bandwidth.